Dirty Little Secret
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: what if pennywise told the losers Richies secret? Takes place during IT (2017). only angst and a tiny bit of fluff? Reddie kinda? T for language. Might continue this, not sure. TW FOR RACIAL SLURS


AU where pennywise makes Richie's worst fear a reality.  
Enjoy :) Takes place during Chapter One.  
Has some homophobic, racist and sexual slurs.

* * *

"My arm, it's broken," Eddie howls.

Pennywise had left the room so the losers were alone in Neibolt.

"I'm gonna snap your arm back into place," Richie says so quickly it almost sounds like one word.

As he grabs Eddies arm, Pennywises voice fills the room.

"Don't touch the other boys Richie."

Richie tried to ignore it and focus on Eddie protested him snapping his arm back.

"Don't touch them or they'll know your secret."

He spits out secret as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Three," Richie ignores the clown, "two, one."

He snaps Eddies arm back so it's straight causing Eddie to cry out in pain.

"I told you not to touch the other boys," Pennywises voice echoes again.  
"Wh-wh-what is he t-t-talking about Richie?" Bill asks.  
"It's nothing-"  
"Richie has a secret," Pennywise taunts again, "you wouldn't want them to know would you?"  
"Guys let's go," Richie urges, "Bev, help me lift Eddie."  
"Don't touch the others boys Richie, especially him."

Richie and Beverly pull Eddie up and support him as they try to exit. They don't know where Pennywise currently is so they are wary as they exit the door.

"Your friend Richie here," Pennywise hisses again.  
"Shut up!" Richie yells, "I'll stay behind if you just shut up!"  
"Richie here is a faggot," he spits, "he's in love with one of you and it isn't that girl."  
"What's he talking about," Stanley asks eagerly.  
"Nothing! He's lying, let's go!"  
"Now now there, I haven't lied to any of you. Told nothing, but the truth. Just remember losers, I know more about you than any of you know about yourselves."

Richie picks up his pace and starts to pull Eddie out quicker. Beverly soon catches up to his speed. They're almost out the house when Pennywise reveals the secret in one last attempt to taunt Richie.

"Richie is a faggot. He is in love with wheezy boy," he spits.

Richie, scared, he pulls his arm away from Eddie and sprints out the house. Bill quickly runs up behind Eddie and supports him where Richie once was. The trashmouth doesn't stop running once he's out. He just keeps going, gets on his bike and rides away before the whole group of losers can get outside. Tears sting his eyes. He just wants to get as far away as possible. He can hear the others calling for him, but he ignores them.

Back outside Neibolt, the losers are all standing there being scolded by Ms K.

"You're lucky that faggot Tozier isn't here," Sonia says to Eddie pulling him away from the group, "I told you that you can't hang around him and you obviously listened, but these friends aren't a better substitute."  
"Stop calling him that Ma."  
"Excuse me?" she stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Stop calling Richie a faggot."  
"Get in the car, we'll talk about this later."  
"Whatever," Eddie rolls his eyes as he gets pushed into the passenger seat of the car.  
"As for you," Sonia said walking back to the losers while pointing at Beverly, "you're a dirty girl and I don't want you touching my son."  
"D-d-don't talk to h-h-her like that," Bill defends her:  
"Then don't let Eddie hang around sluts and faggots."  
"Hey that's enough," Mike interrupts, "are you going to leave with Eddie or not?"  
"You don't have a say in this you monkey."

All the losers jaws dropped open. They couldn't believe that such a kind, accepting boy had come from this terrible excuse of a person. As none of the kids said anything else, Sonia got in the car and drove away. Eddie mouthed 'I'm sorry' to them before he was completely out of view.

After Richie had rode away on his bike, Eddie had made the losers promise him something. Despite all the pain he was in, he made the losers promise they wouldn't cause Richie any. They would accept him for him. There was a reason Richie had kept it a secret and Eddie didn't want anything to change for his friend. He wanted...he needed them to act as if they hadn't been told anything. Deep down he knew he loved Richie and if he wasn't ready to accept that, he wasn't expecting the trashmouth to.

They know Richies secret, but they didn't know Eddies.


End file.
